Black Widow Black Cat
by Ethomara
Summary: Number 15 is the new Black Cat. Her mission? To terminate Train Heartnet. Number 15 known as Black Widow is in for a surprise. Sometimes ghost from he past don't stay ghosts. Discontinued
1. Mission, Ch1

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 1: Mission (Number XV perspective.)

I watched as Train Heartnet chased the crook Steven"Sticky Fingers"Elstlavo across the town square. Train seemed to be enjoying himself but the two following him seemed to rather hate having to chase Elstlavo. The other two, as number 1 had informed me, were Sven Vollfied and Eve, the nanomachine that Heartnet and Volfied had saved. All three were more then any one number could handle... so I guess that's why I was here. For the moment I suppose my mission was to collect intellegence.

Heartnet had cornered Elstlavo at the corner of the square where two buildings collided. Elstlavo pulled a pocket knife out of his...well pocket and flipped it open showing the sliver blade. The blade was used and rusted with what looked like blood but from atop a building a mistake is easy to make. I could almost feel the desperation rolling off Elstlavo but Heartnet seemed calm and cool facing the knife. Of course that only made Elstlavo even more afraid, I suppose to the non fighter Heartnet would be a little scary with Hades in one hand and the other calmly at his side, that he was just swinging the knife franticly from left to right taking out only the air. As Heartnet took a step towards the frightened man Elstlavo chucked the knife at Heartnet's head which he promptly knocked to the side with Hades.

If you've ever seen a cat pounce on a mouse you can imagine what Heartnet looked like. Though... most cats don't play with thier prey as much. By the time Vollfied and Eve arrived Heartnet had pounced on Elstlavo and was struggling to attach the cuffs that for some reason would keep slipping off the mans hands. I saw no point in keeping the man alive. The police were after Elstlavo so why would Heartnet keep him alive? If he was going to exicute him he had had plenty of decent shots before and certainly now. Sweaping is very weird. As they finally secured the cuffs I sighed and shook my head as I dropped from the roof to the emergeny ladder on the side of the building. Heartnet tenced and looked from side to side but just rolled his shoulders and pulled Elstlavo to his feet. As far as I could tell neither Vollfied nor Eve couldn't feel my presence.

As Heartnet and company carried Elstlavo to the local officer station I called Chrono's.

"Hello?" Jenos's silk voice slipped through the phone.

"I wish to speak with Sephiria Arks." I could tell that my voice came off as hard and annoyed. Truth was I didn't like Jenos very much...well I didn't like him at all.

"Well hello to you too number fifteen. I assume you have something new... so why don't you just tell me."

"Give me to Sephiria." I just wasn't in the mood to play his games today.

"Fine." He grumbled and I heard a buzzing as he passed the phone.

"Hello ." Sephiria's soft voice tricked through the phone.

"I prefer number fifteen, please." I never wanted to hear my last name.

"Of course. I suppose you are calling about the message I left you?" That's what I love about Sephiria, she is right to the point and of course that she is the only one that realizes why I prefer to be called fifteen.

"Of course. What was the situation you would like to discuss with me?"

"In the matter of Train Heartnet we have decided that you and number fourteen, TJ Kyuuban are to work together to terminate Heartnet. Sinse the insident with Creed Diskenth we have realized that Heartnet has become more of a problem."

"I suppose there is a reason he was the best number when in Chronos. You wish to terminate him as a precausion incase he becomes a problem like Creed?"

"Exactly. Make it as quick and easy as possible for yourselves. He is a strong fighter so do not underestimate him." I was suddenly jolted back to when I watched him pounce on Elstlavo. So persise yet so careless. He enjoys the chase... just like Creed did, or so I was told as I have never fought against him. He has cat like instincts, probably very protective of those around him. "You understand the situation. Do you not?" Sephiria's voice dragged me out of the memory.

"I understand. Where do I meet Kyuuban?"

"He will meet you at the Tokyo airport where he will be expecting you."

"So you have told him all the details of the mission?"

"None. Only that he is to meet you at the airport."

"I understand the gravety of the situation so I will take great precausion in finishing the mission."

"Good luck and be careful." A second later the phone line went dead. I stood there with the dead tone in my ear and the wind playing with strands of my hair. I gazed at the darkening sky for several minutes. A numbness engulfing my whole body.

"Yo Rose! Long time no see!" Kyuuban said as he came up behind me in the airport. I was leaning at the baggage claim stairing out at the crowds of people. I didn't move as he clapped me on the back. "I don't even get a hug?" I turned to glare at him. "Okay I have to admit that would be pushing it but do I at least get a hello?"

"Hello Kyuuban." I looked past him out the other window.

"Ouch that hurts. You can call me TJ." I sighed and shook my head. "Okay I get it... time for buiseness. So who is the target?"

"Heartnet. Train Heartnet." We had managed to weave our way through the croud.

"You mean the exChronos member?" I nodded. "Why is he on our hit list now? I mean wouldn't it have been better to take him out right after he finished Creed?"

"I don't ask such questions." I dismissed it, my clipped tone said that it was not to be brought up again. "I don't think we should act right away. Heartnet is a serious threat and should not be taken lightly. I have taken in his style and how he reacts to different situations."

"So what your sayin is that you studied him." I nodded. "So then what are his main points?"

"Heartnet feels a strong bond with his co-sweepers. Vollfied and Eve are a soft point so it would not be wise to hurt them unnessisarly. He has no hand to which he prefers to aim, which is a huge issue and of course there is a reason he was called Black Cat, his refexes are to match those of mine and Sephiria's. He is just a pure fighter able to use martial arts and or a gun. I don't not think that he would be able to use Venom."

"Okay I get it. Heartnet dangerous... hey maybe we should talk to someone who knows him first hand." He had a good idea but who do we search for?

"Okay then who do we talk too?"

"I heard that Heartnet had a fake running around using his name." I nodded. I had check that out.

"I don't think that he'll be of any help." I sly smile spread across his face.

"Then let talk to an expert." He grabbed my hand pulling towards an alley flipping open his phone. I pulled free of his grip and brushed off my blouse. He could be so carefree. Almost like Heartnet... I shook my head. He snapped the phone shut. He started to walk to the mouth of the alley, hands in his pockets... probably not a care in the world. These are the people I hate most. People who are carefree... like Jenos, Heartnet and Kyuuban. He looked back as I made my way after him.

"Meet me at the Kuro Club in twenty minutes." Kyuuban smiled and took off. Sigh... you'd think being nineteen would make him more mature. I walked aimlessly through the streets, hands in the pockets of my trench coats. I was aware of people staring at me. I ignored it all.

I breezed past someone that seemed familiar. It took me a moment to realize it was Heartnet and company. Heartnet stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to look at my figure walking away. I could feel the eyes I had studies for the last month on my back as I headed to meet Kyuuban. Maybe him knowing about me is not a bad idea. At least he'll know who took his place and who is to be his executer.


	2. Black Widow, Ch2

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 2- Black Widow (Heartnet's perspective)

I watch the figure retreat into a club on the corner. She had raven black with dark and weird jade green eyes. She seemed to be out of it. There was something preditory about her... and maybe something even familiar. She seemed very serious. Her eyes seemed to be shadowed and almost haunted. Though no more then sixteen she looked to be older. It some ways she reminded me of Sephiria. I chuckled as we entered Annettes shop.

"Hello Train." I looked up and smiled at Rins and Annette.

"Any information?" I asked finding myself a seat at the counter.

"Chronos has two new members." Rins answered looking over some papers.

"Yeah? Are they any good?" I asked eying a glass of milk on the counter. I grabbed it and took a swig.

"One is supposidly to take your place in the ranks. She is number fifteen. Already, though she has only been with them two weeks, she seems to be as though she were as high a rank as you or Sephiria." I looked up at this.

"Really?" I asked absently.

"What information have you gathered on her?" Sven ask sitting beside me.

"Her name is the Black Widow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't Black Widows deadly?" I asked. Rins rolled her eyes.

"That was the point of the name." Eve melodroned. I scowled at her.

"She previously trained before becomingone with Chronos." Rins continued. "Her weapon is Venom." I looked up.

"Thats a very interesting weapon choice." Venom was a staff with a syth on one end and a sword like blade on the other. For a girl to weild such a weapon she must be very well trained.

"She's sixteen." I jerked back from my thoughts.

"What?"

"She's sixteen... or so I've heard." She tapped idoly at her computer. "Some bystander saw her and reported that she could be no more then seventeen at most. Black hair and greens...quote, 'that could cut through metal', unquote." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't get why they would bring such a young child into the Chronos numbers." She yawned. I leaned back.

"Venom? Are you sure?" I asked. I just can't see a harmless sixteen year old girl with that type of weapon.

"Yeah." She flipped through a few sheets. "They described the weapon as a blade on one end and on the other was a syth." She drummed her nails on the counter. "Nasty looking weapon I take it?" She looked over at me.

"Yes... almost as tricky to use as a gun." I looked at the half full glass. "I wonder why Sephiria granted her that weapon?" Probably the same reason she gave me Hades, because we could handle them.

"The other?" Sven asked.

"Oh..." She shuffled some papers. "TJ Kyuuban. Nineteen years old. His weapon is also a gun." I looked up from the glass. Interesting.

"How come you know so much more about him then her?" Eve asked. Rins looked over at her and smiled.

"Because I got a picture of him so I imputted it into the computer. Getting the information after that was easy." He smile faded. "I got a pciture of her too but she doesn't seem to exist."

"You have a picture?" I asked. I wanted to see the face that could master Venom. She passed me a picture of a pretty raventte with striking jade green eyes. "This is the girl I ran into on the street right outside." I stared at the picture. Could this girl really be that dangerous. I remembered the look on her face as she past. Her cold eyes set in pasty complection, slight figure.. a normal looking sixteen year old. Something told me that maybe this wasn't going to be the last time we saw her. The Black Widow just might turn out to be an interesting endever.


	3. Pains, Ch3

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 3: Pains (Number XV's perspective)

I glided into the pub and towards Kyuuban. "Who did yo-" I stopped short seeing Jeno's. "What is he doing here?" I scowled, glaring at the two.

"Nice to see you too, Rose." Jenos's smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on Rose." Kyuuban whined. "He has first hand experience with Heartnet and company." I leveled my gaze with his.

Sighing I mumbled. "Fine." We need all the help we can get. "So what can you tell us about Heartnet?"

"He's smart... more so then he looks." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Okay..." I paused thinking over my questions. "What other companions does he have?" I slid into a booth, followed by Kyuuban and Jenos's.

"Are you even old enough to be in here?" Jenos smirked. I glowered, which he promptly laughed at. "The owner of the store next to here, Annette, and a thief, Rinslet Walker."

"If I remember correctly then you spent some time with Rinslet, right?" Kyuuban asked slyly. Here we go.

"I did." Something sparkled in Jenos's eye. I sighed. There's no time for this.

"Is there anything we should know about the two?" I asked impatiently.

"Rins is a pro at collecting information. She might already know all about you." A wicked smile broke out across his face. I wasn't worried... since I didn't exist. Kyuuban looked interested.

"How is she able to do that?" Kyuuban smiled at Jenos who shrugged... apparently not interested in how she got her information.

"Back to the matter at hand," I paused as a bar maid approached the table. She smiled widely at Kyuuban and Jenos.

"Can I get you boys anything?" She purred trying to make her voice husky.

Jenos flashed her a smile. "Sake please." I stared at her sure that she was going to swoon at his feet but she only smiled wider and turned to Kyuuban.

"The same as him." Kyuuban spoke before she could ask. She batted her eyelashes and reluctantly turned to me.

Scanning me from head to toe the expression on her face changed from curiosity, at how I could get the attention of two guys, to disgust at the fact that I could. "Are you even old enough to be in here?" She sneered. I saw Jenos and Kyuuban tense, the corner of my mouth twitched.

"I am not." I said calmly. A shiver ran down her spine and I saw the hair on her arms raise as she held my gaze.

"U-uh, y-yes well," She looked down at the floor. "c-can I g-get you a-anything?" She sputtered.

"Water would be fine for me." She nodded quickly and retreated. I looked back over at Jenos and Kyuuban who smirked at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." Jenos purred, leaning back in his seat.

.

.

.

"That was nauseating." I muttered as Kyuuban and myself left the bar heading towards the park.

He laughed. "I enjoyed it."

"That's because you don't see Jenos as I do." I sighed.

"Yeah, your right. I think he's funny, you think he's a waste of air... and Chronos time." He grinned wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me towards him. I quickly put an end to that and quickened my pace.

"This is not something to take lightly."

He kept pace with me, rubbing his wrist. "I know."

"It doesn't seem like it." I grumbled.

"Cheer up Rose!" He patted me on the back. "Not everything is doom and gloom." I glared at him but his grin didn't fade. I was sure that no one could beat me in cruelty... but I had met my match with opposites with Kyuuban. I sighed and taking that as a resolution he laughed.


	4. Crossed Swords, Ch4

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 4: Crossed Swords (Number XIV's perspective.)

_((Before I begin this chapter let me see to some of the reviews. I know that Chronos number only go to 13 but I thought that maybe stretching it would open it to new possibilities. Also for the Mary Sue thing, I don't even know what one is so I apologize that my character seems that way. __Thank you to all my subscribers and fans… I really don't deserve your compliments. Alright! Here we go! PS; I like Greek Mythology.)) _

Rose strode ahead. Her cloak swayed behind her. I wondered why she was always in a bad mood. I hadn't done anything to her, I don't think. Though she was cold to everyone. She actually was somewhat nice to Sephiria though that might be because she drafted her. I had once asked why, if she had begged Sephiria to join Chronos, she never talked to any of the others. Her response was she was here to work and nothing else... but I sure don't buy that.

I had always wondered how a sixteen year old could get into an assassin organization but broaching that subject was deadly. Though that didn't stop me from wondering. I wondered if Sephiria had a soft spot for her. I suppose she could be able to pull a puppy act... though she seemed the last person I could see doing that. Being on the receiving end of a lot of those glares I knew that she wouldn't be caught dead trying to pout her way into anything.

"Does blond hair make you move slower?" Rose mumbled over her shoulder at me. When I didn't respond and just kept staring at her she looked away. "What are you doing?"

I grinned at her and she scowled. "Sorry. Brain somewhere else."

"Need a brain for that." She muttered so low I wasn't sure she even said anything, turning on her heels she started to walk away.

Running up I grabbed her around the waist. "Did you just make a joke?" She grabbed my wrists. "Ow, ow, ow." I bit my lip and pulled away. "Your nails hurt." I complained.

"Grow up." She growled walking ahead. Huh... maybe she isn't made of stone after all. I shrugged and kept pace.

.

.

.

I ducked as a sword whizzed over my head. Rose turned sharply knocking another sword away with Venom. I drew Fury and spun in the direction of the attack.

Rose groaned and for a faint second I though she was hurt but I looked over and she just seemed agitated. "What do you want?"

"Hello Rose." A young man stepped from the shadows of the alley that we had ventured down. His brown hair was cut short in an army cut and his black eyes made him look almost as cold as Rose... almost. "Are you ready to return yet?" He bared his teeth in a smile.

"Go to hell." She growled. The man 'tsk'ed at her and amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"Very well." He sighed scooping up one of his swords. "Maybe it's time you learn to respect elders." It took me a second but I realized hewas maybe in his twenties-late twenties.

I tensed ready to defend Rose if need be but he charged at me. When jumping out of the way failed I used Fury to block his sword. He sliced downward and I used Fury to hold the sword away though the force of the blow forced me to use both my arms. Too late I realized his trick as he landed a hard punch in my gut sending me reeling backwards.

"Kyuuban." Rose's voice was a warning. I looked over sharply from leaning against the wall. Was it just my imagination or did she sound worried?

"Don't worry, Rose. It will be over soon." I dove out of the way of his next strike and spun taking his legs out from under him. I fired at his chest but he disappeared. Spinning I tried to locate him but it was useless... until he hit me in the back of my head with the hilt of his sword. He leaned down casually to pick up his other sword.

I looked over to see why Rose wasn't moving. Only then did I realize that in this space she could barely move Venom let alone use it and fighting him barehanded would be a death wish. I skidded backwards as his sword connected with Fury. Blood ran down my face from my nose and I swiped at it quickly. The man bared his teeth.

He ran towards me and I braced waiting for his attack. When he stopped mid-attack I lessened my stance in confusion and he swiped his swords across my chest one after the other in a bloody 'X' pattern. Stumbling backwards my head hit the wall, adding little back dots in my vision to the blood that ran down my chest and face pooling beside me.

With the hilt of his sword again he whacked me across the face. I was going to have a killer bruise on my cheek and nose I thought numbly. The black spots grew and I fell against the wall sliding until I was sitting on the ground. Rose raced towards as the man raised his sword to finish me off. I blinked trying to get the blood and black spots to leave my vision but all that that managed to do was to send me into unconsciousness.


	5. Corps, Ch5

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 5: Corps (Heartnet's perspective)

Sven was bent over the body. I had heard the cry of pain and in the cold wet breeze you could smell the salty smell of blood. Pools of blood littered the alley. At least two pools of blood and several smears continued to spread. I wonder who did this. I ducked to examine a bullet hole in the ground. Snorting I looked up. What a bad shot.

"Recent. The blood hasn't clotted yet so he can't be more then twenty minute gone." Sven mumbled as he looked over the body. Blood covered most of the exposed skin and ran from his head and chest. A bloody, jagged X covered most of the skin of his chest. A much resent bruise had started to rise on his cheek. He looked almost familiar but through the blood you couldn't see his face and his hair was matted with blood making another strike out in identifying him.

"A professional hit?" Eve asked as she ventured down the alley way.

"Eve." Sven looked up at her. "Stay down there. This is not something you want to see." Eve blinked at Sven but nodded then looked to me for an answer.

"It's very messy but quite possibly." I paused to think. "It looks like sword strikes." I knelt to look at the wounds. "Very deep. Quite a bit of pressure to cause this much damage."

"So you mean it wasn't that Black Widow girl?" Eve asked as she flipped open a book.

"I can't see her being strong enough." Sven mumbled looking around for more clues. I looked around the alley. If this was her then she is ruthless. It looks like he fought back from all the blood spread around.

"We need to turn him over to the police." I mumbled looking at the body. Poor sap. He looked younger then me.


	6. Spattered Blood, Ch6

Black Widow- Black Cat

Chapter 6: Spattered Blood (Number XV perspective.)

"Man, Rose, you're covered in blood." I looked over long enough to glare at Jenos and he sighed and shrugged. "It's not like it's your fault."

"I don't give a damn! I should have sensed him!" I stormed kicking a rock across rooftops until it fell into an alley and the alarmed yowl of a cat was heard. "I'm getting slow and careless." I started to pace, back and forth.

"If it's any conciliation I don't think TJ sensed him either." I tried not to wince. So much for Heartnet being the only danger. With a huff I swiped at some of the blood on my cheek.

Down below in the alley behind them I could hear Heartnet, Sven and Eve discussing the dead body. With a small smile I looked over the edge. Blood dripped from my coat and I pulled it back so as to not alert them of our presence. Good luck identifying him.

"We should inform Sephiria." I said stiffly. Not something I would particularly like to break to her but it must be done. Oh well. "Let's get this over with." I said on a sigh as I folded myself against an air conditioner that rose from the roof.

"Don't you think you should change first?" I glanced up amused.

"You sound weirded out." I mumbled. He scowled at me and I shook my head. There was too much going on for me to be pestering Jenos. "Removing blood from my clothes is not a priority. I don't plan to leave this spot until his body is taken away." I sniffed at the weird look that he gave me.

"Whatever. Come on. Where is your cell?" He eyed my blood soaked jacket. Looking down at the alley and then back at me he titled his head. "Why did you leave his body?"

"There was no reason to take it. It's not like I would like to cart a dead body around."

"Right…" Jenos looked uneasy. He seemed to survey me. "Are you sure all the blood is his?" I glared at him but he just glared back.

"I don't know." I answered through gritted teeth. "I don't feel pain much anymore."

"Then w-"

"No!" He jumped at my outburst and I peeked over into the alley to make sure I was not heard. "I am fine. It doesn't matter. Now. Go. Away."

He studied my face before nodding and walking to the opposite edge the roof. I knew better then to think that he might actually leave. With a sigh I rubbed my forehead with my palm, blood from my hands smeared across my forehead but I couldn't really bring myself to care. With a sigh I tore the bloodied jacket from my back and dropped it to the ground beside me. Blood was heavy and wearing that would slow me down should their be another attack.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped at Jenos who had turned back around to look at me. "Are you going to make the call or not?" He looked at me as if I had three heads…. I think that's how it goes. Kyuuban had once said that… or something to that affect. With a sigh I leaned against the air conditioner, letting myself drop until I was sitting on the roof. Laying my head on my knees I closed my eyes. I was so tired.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jenos asked, though his voice got no closer. Probably uncertain whether I would bite his head off for coming towards me.

"A few days… why?" I huffed.

"Because it shows." Jenos voice almost sounded worried.

"You know… you might feel better if you actually slept." Rose opened her mouth to snap at Jenos… only to freeze. Jenos hadn't said that. Her head whipped up, eyes snapping open.


End file.
